Excessive or unregulated production of tumor necrosis factor α or TNF-α, has been implicated in a number of disease conditions. These include endotoxemia and/or toxic shock syndrome (Tracey et al., Nature 330, 662-664 (1987) and Hinshaw et al., Circ. Shock 30, 279-292 (1990)), cachexia (Dezube et al., Lancet 335 (8690), 662 (1990)), and Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome (Millar et al., Lancet 2 (8665), 712-714 (1989)). Certain substituted 2-(2,6-dioxopiperidin-3-yl)-1-oxoisoindolines have been shown to reduce levels of TNF-α in the literature such as International Publication No. WO 98/03502 and Muller et al., Bioorg. Med Chem. Lett. 9, 1625-1630 (1999).
A substituted isoindole-1,3-dione that has demonstrated certain therapeutic values is 2-(2,6-dioxopiperidin-3-yl)isoindole-1,3-dione (THALOMID™). This compound has been shown to be or is believed to be useful in treating or preventing a wide range of diseases and conditions including, but not limited to, inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, cancers, heart diseases, genetic diseases, allergic diseases, osteoporosis and lupus.
Existing methods for synthesizing unsubstituted and substituted 4-amino-2-(2,6-dioxopiperidin-3-yl)isoindole- 1,3-dione compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,395,754 and 5,635,517. While these methods are enabling and useful for preparing unsubstituted and substituted 4-amino-2-(2,6-dioxopiperidin-3-yl)isoindoline-1,3-dione compounds, alternative or improved methods for their preparation, particularly in manufacturing scale, are still needed.
Citation of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not to be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present application.